


2米到0米的距离

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个他们相识的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	2米到0米的距离

CP:BC无差  
警告：时间线不准确，完全凭自己喜好。注重BC情感时间线的姑娘勿看！

 

2米   
Bradley第一次见到Colin是在梅林那还在装修的片场，到处都散落着组装的木头，雕刻了一半的石像，以及仿佛来自悠远时空的器皿。导演冲他招招手，指指身边的男子。

他只看见他的侧脸。

他在张望上方的脚手架。

清瘦的瓷白侧脸，点点胡渣，直挺的鼻梁，微微圆的鼻头，乌黑卷曲的茂密头发旋转着绕着大大的耳朵，侧颈的清丽线条滑进咖啡色的兜帽衫里。微微驼背，宽大垮垮的深灰色牛仔裤，半截帆布腰带吊在身侧，年轻。

异常的年少，那种蕴藏在身体里的活力与他截然不同。

然后他转过头。 

 

那一刻，仿佛一根灰蓝色的羽毛从天而降，停在他们中间，圈出另一个时空，停在此刻。

 

“唔。” 打破沉默的是Colin。

他在裤子两边搓搓手，跨出一大步，朝Bradley伸出手，眼睛沉下一瞬睫毛不停的抖动着，然后立刻扬起看进Bradley的眼里。

“嗨，我是Colin Morgan。” 

浓厚鼻音的爱尔兰腔，带着低低的磁性，划过心头。 

 

2米的距离。 

 

“Bradley。Bradley James。” 

交握的双手停顿了一下，才放开。 

Bradley盯着Colin的眼睛，Colin对视一秒，然后看向别处。

又是沉默。

“所以，你就是我的法师了。” 

Colin眉毛挑高，嘴巴抿起，双手插进裤袋。

点点头，“我想是的。”

***

1.5米

Colin第二次见到Bradley是在剧院入口处。今天是他们讨论梅林剧本的时间。

Bradley穿着件黑色的运动夹克，一头金发乱糟糟的，脸上还有着痘痘印痕，却有着挡不住的帅气。

简短打过招呼，一前一后来到讨论室。

Colin找了一个靠近门口的位置坐下，从背包里翻出剧本和笔。身边有响声，一抬头就看见Bradley拖着把凳子坐在旁边。

 

1.5米的距离。

 

“我们可以先聊聊，了解一下对方” Bradley转过头看着Colin。

Colin回看他，手里抠着笔，“恩，好。”

Bradley的眼睛是碧蓝的。

Colin的眼睛是靛蓝的。

他们这样想着。 

Bradley发现，聊了半天，有点累。Colin什么都回答，但就是走不到中心，摸不透他的想法。就像在绕着圆圈跳舞，终究牵不到中间人的手。

Bradley正想开口邀Colin晚上喝一杯，就被推开门的导演打断了。

***

1米

今天是对台词的第一天。

大家坐在讨论室。

紧张紧张紧张。

Bradley与Colin的第一场戏，练场相识的那一幕。

 

最先入戏的是Colin。

“你称我为朋友。”

“我说错了。”

“我想也是。”

“我不可能有这么混蛋的朋友。” 这句话的语气那么的恰到好处。Colin微微抬起下巴，满眼的不在乎。毛茸茸的胡子显得更加不羁。

Bradley被这句话燃起了亚瑟王子的傲气与愤怒。

Bradley低头嗤笑，“啪”的一声，将凳子拉近Colin，双手抱拳，眯眼盯着Colin。

 

1米的距离。

 

“放马过来。”

Colin头向后仰，眼睛乱转，嘴角笑开的弧度特别古灵精怪。

卡。

 

强烈的化学反应一发不可收拾。

属于梅林与亚瑟的纽带无形的牵扯其间。 

导演很满意。转身跟工作人员说戏。

“梅林，我是王子，你不能这么跟我讲话。”

“噢，原来你还是个皇家混蛋~”

两人对视，放声大笑。

“梅林，我们可以做朋友。”

“可以啊。”

 

Bradley抬头，目光炯炯看着Colin。

“我，可以吗？”

Colin歪头愣了一下，点点头。

Bradley觉得剧本里梅林的反应很特别，特别的有趣，越顶嘴就越想把他强压在身下啊，这是什么奇怪的毛病？

莫名的就想欺负他欺负他欺负他，像剧中的亚瑟一样。

***

0.5米

第一季11集的海边片场。

阳光特别的好，像耀眼的金子般洒在海岸上。可是也特别特别的冷，Bradley穿着又重又冰凉的锁子甲。Colin穿着根本就不挡风的麂皮外套。

“我还要在这里躺多久啊？” Bradley躺在透心凉的石地上。

Colin跪坐在一旁，手撑在膝盖上，抬头看向四周。

“不知道”

Colin的细白脖子明晃晃地在眼前，噢，这感觉真糟糕。

Bradley选择闭上眼。

“Colin，刚才你拍我的脸拍得可痛了。”Bradley吐槽戏中梅林为了唤醒亚瑟不停拍他脸。

“我下手哪有那么重。”

Bradley忍住笑，假装皱眉。

一个微凉的掌心贴上他的脸。

Bradley立刻就睁开眼。

 

0.5米的距离。

 

Colin担心的脸庞和大大的耳朵如此之近。

近的可以看见长长卷翘的睫毛，普鲁士蓝的眼睛，淡粉色微张的嘴唇。

阳光洒在大耳朵的边缘，洒在卷卷头发的外沿。

独角兽般纯净的容颜。

本身就是诱惑。

无法逃离。

***

0米

酒店房间里。

他们刚刚弄完一个恶作剧，兴奋的不得了。

Colin举着摄像机在拍Bradley，嘴角的笑就没停过。

Colin喜欢拍照摄像，记录各种奇怪美妙的瞬间。

比如现在。 

“Col，给我一个吻吧”

镜头里的Bradley睁着狗狗眼，一只手向前伸，一只手抚上心口，像莎剧里的罗密欧一样献爱。

Colin盯着屏幕笑着摇头。

Bradley步步向前，Colin步步退后，两人在房间里绕圈圈。

Bradley绊倒在床边，趴上床，侧过头，“求爱真难啊。”

Colin的镜头里，Bradley像只巨型金毛寻回犬，呜呜般在床上耍赖。

Bradley感觉床垫陷下去一块，转头就看见Colin单膝跪在地上，一手伏在床上，一手摸着他的脸，嘴唇相交。

 

0米的距离。

 

那根灰蓝色的羽毛慢慢落下，圈起的时间再次流动。羽毛里记录的爱恋只有他们知晓。

END~


End file.
